Akatsuki no Pindaho Rumaho
by Avykuro
Summary: Twoshot. Akatsuki yang kerja sambilan demi mendapatkan sebuah rumah elit. CHAP 2 a.k.a LAST CHAPTER TELAH DIADET. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**~Saia update, andapun REVIEW~**

Pic Akatsuki pertama.

Maunya sih Oneshot. Tapi karna kpanjangan saia bwt Twoshot.

Gak mood ngomong panjang-lebar kayak biasanya. Langsung baca?

**Disclaimer---**

Akatsuki no Pindaho Rumaho © Avykuro Sabaku

Naruto © Bang Kishimoto

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Akatsuki no Pindaho Rumaho**

_Goa batu, kediaman Akatsuki_

Saat ini, para anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menggelar rapat komersial tentang pengeluaran dan hutang-hutang mereka. Ooo... ini bukanlah sebuah rapat negara, hanyalah naik banding beberapa orang anggota yang merasa haknya teraniaya.

"Konan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mengurangi jatah makan kami?!" teriak Deidara yang tidak terima sembari memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya kuyu seperti kakek yang sudah tidak makan lima hari.

"Benar itu! Mana menunya kampungan lagi, tempe goreng dan krupuk keong. Apa kata dunia si Sasori pasir elit makan begituan?!" tandas si imut Sasori tak mau kalah. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya merapat ke sebelah Deidara, sama-sama pundung di atas tikar reyot.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan sofa biru kesayanganku, Konan?! Kau ganti dengan tikar tua ini!" Teriak Kisame histeris. Ia meraba-raba tikar yang diduduki Sasori dan Deidara dengan tampang masam.

"Lo juga ngejual TV sama DVD player gue...! sekarang gue gak bisa nonton video bokep lagiiii....!" kali ini, giliran Itachi yang berteriak penuh ke OOC-an. Para Akatsuki guys pun saling ngedumel sendiri, mencaci-maki perbuatan si cewek tunggal di organisasi mereka.

PRAKK!

Konan yang sedari tadi dijadikan target amarah tidak terima dan membanting sendok sayur yang digenggamnya.

"TIDAK ADA PROTES-PROTESANN...!" potong Konan dengan suara toanya. Cewek berjepit bunga-bungaan kertas ini menghampiri sendok yang baru saja dibantingnya, dan memungutnya kembali dengan penuh amarah. Spontan seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Konan yang super gahar.

"Kalian sadar untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti ini?!" teriak Konan membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Yang lainnya hanya bisa berajep-ajep pelan. Konan menghela nafas, mendudukkan dirinya rileks ke sebuah sofa tua yang masih tersisa. "Coba kalian perhatikan rumah kita ini..."

Hidan dan Kakuzu yang dari tadi diam menerawang ke sekeliling rumah. Mereka berdua pun angkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang aneh." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang aneh?! Harusnya kalian merasa aneh melihat tempat tinggal kita yang seperti goa prasejarah ini!" bentak Konan merespon kelemotan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Hoy! Jangan hina rumah peninggalan bokap gue." Sela Pein tidak terima. Ia memandang Konan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tega sekali cewek ini menghina rumah indah nan nyaman ala Akatsuki?

"Kalau kau tidak terima, aku takkan menerima lamaranmu!" Konan mendelik ke arah Pein yang langsung memasang tatapan mohon ampunan. _Plis guys, Akatsuki leader kalah sama cewek?!_

"Terus apa hubungannya rumah ini dengan menyuruh kita berhemat, kak?" tanya Tobi memecah suasana. Wajahnya kelihatan cengok meski ditutup oleh topeng lolipop-nya.

"Dasar Tobi bodoh. Ya jelas ada hubungannya, lah..." jawab Konan sambil geregetan. "Kalian liat sendiri, kan? perumahan shinobi jaman sekarang kayak apa..."

"Maksudnya kayak perumahan elit gitu, kak? Pondok Indah apa Jatinegara misalnya." Lanjut Tobi sok pintar karna tidak terima dihina bodoh. Tanggapannya itu langsung dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Konan.

"Kita butuh rumah elit yang layak, tidak seperti rumah reyot seperti ini."

Telinga Sasori langsung melebar. "Wuow! Rumah elit katamu?! Aku banget tuh suka yang elit-elit." Teriaknya kekanak-kanakan plus sok alay. Ia memandangi Konan dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar ala puppy eyes nan imut.

"Menjijikkan..." Gumam Deidara menatap sinis Sasori. "Dasar sok kaya, padahal bekas jukir di mall giant."

"Apa?!" Sasori memicingkan matanya pada Deidara. "Partner goblok. Tidak usah buka-buka aib kau." Teriaknya.

Konan mendelik lebar pada duo partner berisik itu. Sasori dan Desidara yang sedari tadi bertengkar langsung berpelukan ngeri. Hiperbolisme.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian masing-masing harus bekerja sambilan!" pecah Konan kembali dengan suara toanya. "Apa saja yang penting halal. Sampai kita bisa punya rumah elit, bukan goa reyot seperti ini!" tegasnya sembari menggebrak meja.

"Hoy. Kasian almarhum bokap gue..." gumam si Pein dengan tampang uring-uringan.

BUAK!!

Sebuah sendok sayur menghantam wajah tampan sang ketua Akatsuki tersebut. Si cewek kertas alias Konan langsung berdiri dari singgasana sofanya dengan wajah memerah.

"DIAM!" teriaknya.

------

------

"Itachi, gue cari mangsa dulu ya!" teriak seorang Akatsuki bernama Kisame. Ia melambai-lambaikan sebuah liontin bulat berwarna perak pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Buat lo, nih."

Pemuda di sebelahnya masih tak menggubris.

"Itachi..." tegur si Kisame kembali. Kali ini dia mengguncang-guncang pundak partnernya itu. Masih tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"ITACHI...!!!" teriak Kisame sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara super-toa. Si Itachi shock dan melempar sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dipandanginya dengan tatapan mesum. Kisame yang penasaran langsung memungut buku yang terjatuh itu. Maaf. Bukan buku, tapi sebuah majalah berbentuk buku. –halah-

"YA---AMPUUNN...!" pekik Kisame histeris penuh ke-OOC-an. Secara reflek ia melemparkan majalah si Itachi kedalam tong sampah, lalu kembali memandangi partner mesum-nya itu. Itachi masih senyam-senyum gaje diliatin seperti itu. Dengan tampang tidak bersalah, ia menanyakan, 'apa ada yang salah?' pada Kisame.

"KAU MEMBACA MAJALAH PORNO LAGI?!" sembur Kisame persis di muka Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dan kembali memasang senyum mesum pada partnernya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada tong sampah berisi majalah cap Playb*y yang barusan dibuang Kisame.

"Ya ampun BERTOBATLAH! Ini bulan puasa, King of Bokep!!!" Kisame memarahi Itachi yang langsung memasang tampang masam. Si Kisame yang sudah asam-garam mengenal partnernya itu hanya bisa mengelus dada menyaksikan segala kelakuan bejat Itachi. ia masih ingat seberapa bejatkah partnernya itu. Saat sang partner berusia lima tahun. Anak-anak yang di kala itu masih sibuk bermain mobil-mobilan dan boneka, seorang anak bernama Itachi itu malah asyik bermain petak umpet dengan germo. Terlalu.

"Kisame." Itachi menyambar liontin perak bulat yang membuat Kisame tersadar dari lamunan parnonya. "Kita mulai bekerja saja."

------

------

SET... SET...

Terdengarlah sebuah _sound effect _yang mengilfilkan.

SRET... SET...

Seorang cowok berambut panjang berkuncir sedang menggrepe-grepe pantat oom-oom berpenampilan preman. Dengan tatapan nafsu ia masih menelusuri pantat korbannya, Tidak peduli saat ini mereka berada di tempat umum, sebuah angkutan rakyat berwarna biru donker.

"Pssst, Itachi..." Desis seseorang bersisik hiu yang berada di belakang cowok kunciran nafsu itu. Si cowok kunciran itupun menoleh.

"Cepat ambil!" bisik cowok sisik hiu itu kembali yang tak lain sodara-sodara, Kisame Hoshigaki sendiri.

"Iya ini gue masih nyari dompetnya." Balas Itachi agak uring-uringan. Tidak sadar jarinya kini menekan keras pada pantat oom-oom preman.

"ADAOOW!!" teriak oom-oom preman kesakitan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pantatnya diraba-raba oleh seorang cowok bertampang mesum.

"......."

"......."

Diam sesaat.

"HOMO...!!!" teriak sang preman penuh kehisterisan. Ia langsung melompat kabur dari angkutan tanpa memedulikan supir angkot yang berteriak, 'Hoi, bayaar dulu bang!"

"Kejaaar!" teriak Kisame sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Ia berlari menerjang penumpang angkot dan mengejar sang 'om-om preman', diikuti partnetnya Itachi. sang supir pun tampaknya ingin berteriak sekali lagi, 'bisnis lagi lesu nih, bayar dong mang!'

Kejar-kejaran pun masih terjadi antara oom preman dan duo Akatsuki itu. Weleh, biasanya si copet yang dikejar, tapi ini malah sang korban yang dikebiri.

Sang preman itu menukik ke sebuah gang kosong berisi tong-tong sampah. Dan sialnya, gang itu buntu.

"TUOLOOONG!" teriaknya sambil bergidik ngeri melihat dua orang yang mengejarnya berdiri di depan mata.

"Itachi..." desah Kisame dengan pandangan tidak tega. Itachi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin perak yang dipegangnya. Sang oom-oom makin merinding. 'Apakah liontin itu berisi senjata tajam?' pikirnya.

"Gendam ala Itachi!" teriak si Itachi penuh OOC di depan sang oom preman. Si preman memandang liontin yang digerak-gerakkan Itachi sampai akhirnya ia merasa matanya berputar-putar, dan jatuh tertidur.

BRETT! Kisame menyambar dompet yang dikantongi preman tersebut, dan membuka isinya.

"Goceng?" pekik Kisame shock sembari masih meraba dompet tersebut. Itachi beranjak mendekati partnernya itu.

"Dompet Billab*ng pink beginian isinya cuman goceng?" Kisame masih shock dan melempar dompet indah itu, yang langsung ditangkap lebay oleh Itachi.

"Haha. Lumayan buat beli gorengan di mak Erot." Tawa Itachi memecah suasana. Wajahnya memancarkan aura kesintingan.

"Sial... diam kau! Mak Erot itu kan..." Kisame membekap mulut Itachi.

"yang penting, MISSION COMPLETED!"

------

------

sebuah tenda hitam berukuran 3x3 yang didirikan disamping rumah kediaman Akatsuki. Err- gak bisa dibilang rumah, cocoknya goa. Baiklah, mari kita mengintip kedalam. Didalam tenda hitam bercat hitam dan berselambu hitam gelap ini, terdapat dua orang cowok dengan sosok samar-samar sedang bercengkrama. Yang satu memasang pose bertapa, yang satunya lagi dengan tidak elit pasang pose menyungging.

"_Jembar irenge... jembar rejekine..."_ seorang cowok dengan pose bertapa pun mulai komat-kamit. Ia mengambil sebuah telur ayam dan memecahkannya dengan cara mengetok-ngetokkannya ke kepala cowok satunya lagi. Ke kepala partnernya.

"Adow, amis Kakuzu!" teriak cowok nungging itu saat partnernya mengetokkan telur ke kepalanya. "Lo mau bikin telur dadar?!" tanyanya sembari mengusap kepala.

"Diam saja kau Hidan." Jawab Kakuzu, masih pasang pose bertapa. "Jadi tumbal tak usah banyak gerak." Ujarnya sembari memasukkan isi telur tadi ke dalam teflon yang baru dipanaskannya.

"Jadi kapan pelanggan kita datang?" tanya Hidan penasaran. Ia berusaha mempertahankan pose nunggingnya di atas tikar hitam dengan sepenuh hati.

TOK... TOK...

Pintu eh, selambu tenda pun diketuk. Seorang remaja berambut pantat ayam memasuki ruangan serbahitam tersebut.

"Dukun Kakuzu?" sapa pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Ah... pelanggan rupanya." Celetuk Kakuzu masih berpose tapa ala Brahmana. Ia berdiri dan mempersilahkan remaja pantat ayam itu masuk. Bau kemenyan yang menyengat hidung, membuat sang remaja pantat ayam itu bergidik menahan mual.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu nak?" tanya Kakuzu sok bewibawa setelah dia dan remaja pantat ayam itu berhadapan. Yang ditanya hanya memasang tampang cengok sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Ngg... nama saya Sasuke. saya punya masalah dengan perut saya." Jawab pemuda itu yang tanpa diminta memperkenalkan diri. "Saya takut kalau saya disantet. Apa yang harus saya lakukan, mbah?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, masalah kamu cukup serius. Duduklah dan akan saya obati." Suruh Kakuzu dingin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti Kakuzu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Hidan yang sedari tadi nungging di tikar. Hidan mendelik dan memasang tampang masam.

"Ooo, itu dukun partner saya. Dukun aliran Janshin si ahli ilmu hitam. Dia di sini sebagai tumbal, tempat menyalurkan penyakit para pasien saya." Jawab Kakuzu sekenanya.

"Penggantinya, mbah? Biasanya 'kan tumbal itu pakai telur ayam apa hewan gitu?" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat tumbal berwujud manusia.

"Ya begitulah. Saya pakai Hidan soalnya saya sayang duit buat beli tumbal telur ayam. Mending saya goreng." Jawab Kakuzu enteng. Ia mengangkat telur yang dia goreng tadi dan menghidangkannya di atas piring. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Sasuke.

Hidan yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan dua orang bodoh didepannya masih memasang tampang masam. 'dasar Kakuzu mata duitan.' Pikirnya keki pada partnernya yang sudi mengorbankan dirinya demi uang. Mentang-mentang dia matinya susah...

"Mbah, gimana perut saya?" tanya Sasuke kembali pada Kakuzu yang baru saja menghabiskan telur dadarnya. tanpa terasa air liurnya menetes. "Mbah nggak puasa?"

"Perutmu tak apa-apa. nanti saya kasih obat dan resepnya." Kakuzu menuju ke kotak obat dan membongkar isinya. "Saya gak puasa. Saya halangan. Nah, ini dia!" teriaknya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebungkus pil koplo yang tidak jelas merk-nya.

"Halangan, mbah 'M' ya?" Sasuke masih cengok dan memberondong dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting.

"Ya, saya 'M'. Mencret." Jawab Kakuzu dan menyodorkan bungkus obat tadi pada Sasuke. "Minum ini tiga kali sehari."

"Obat apa ini mbah?"

"Obat wasir."

"Ooo... jadi selama ini saya sembelit?"

"Ya."

"Bukan kena santet, mbah?"

"Bukan."

"SUDAH DIAMM!" teriak Hidan yang tidak tahan mendengar percakapan dua orang bodoh didepannya. "Lain kali kau buka praktek aborsi saja Kakuzu!"

"Maaf saya mengganggu. Terimakasih mbah." Ucap Sasuke sungkan melihat amarah Hidan. Ia menyodorkan selembar uang pada Kakuzu. "Lain kali saya bawa teman saya yang bisulan."

Sasuke pun meninggalkan tenda serbahitam itu dengan tampang ceria, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat sebatang permen.

"Dapat berapa Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan tidak sabar. Ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk setelah sekian lama menungging.

"Lima ribu." Jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"LIMA RIBU?! Setelah perjuangan gue sekian lama NYUNGGING?!!"

-

-------

**TBC**

-------

-

Gaje? OOC? Abal? Garing? Nyebelin? Gak terima? O.o silahkan klik tombol kotak **review**.

Berhubung ini cerita Twoshot, chap depan adalah yg terakhir. Mari kita siapkan sekotak tisu. Bukan buat nangis, tapi buat muntah. Lol

-

-

_Wanna review?_

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**~Saia update, andapun REVIEW~**

Nya~ akhirnya stelah perjuangan yang begitu panjang dan saia males nyeritain kronologis perjuangannya, chap **kedua** yang juga merupakan chap **terakhir** ini berhasil diapdet kawan-kawan! Jadi silahkan anda sekalian duduk manis dan menyiapkan sekotak tisu plus kresek hitam yang saia rekomendasikan di chap sebelomnya. Buat apaan sih?! Buat apa lagi kalau bukan buat muntah darah?

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer---**

Akatsuki no Pindaho Rumaho © Avykuro Sabaku

Naruto © Bang Kishimoto

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Akatsuki no Pindaho Rumaho**

_Masih di g__oa batu, kediaman Akatsuki_

Deidara dan Sasori. Dua partner yang sekarang lagi pisah ranjang. Eh, maksudnya lagi berantem. Semua berawal dari perdebatan mereka saat rapat komersial tadi. Deidara berniat berganti partner dan akhirnya memilih untuk berkolaborasi dengan Konan. Sedangkan Sasori? Dia dengan acuhnya membuat orderan wayang yang dititipkan oleh seorang dalang, tidak peduli ada Deidara di sisinya atau tidak. Mereka sudah tidak saling peduli lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh dirimu, Saso. Aku bekerja denganmu saja, ya, Konan?" cerocos Deidara sambil rangkul-rangkul si Konan, kayaknya sih sedang pasang aksi manas-manasi Sasori.

"Huh! Pergi saja dengan si Konan, aku tak peduli." Ucap Sasori ketus. Ia segera berlalu dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan boneka, meninggalkan yang lainnya di ruang tamu.

"Lo kerjasama sama gue yah." Bujuk Deidara pada Konan yang masih sok jual mahal.

"Emang lo bisa apa?" Konan memandang sinis Deidara.

"Gue bisa bikin peledak..." Jawab Deidara tak terima diremehkan.

"Okeh. Gimana kalo kita bikin bom kertas aja? Gue bikin kertasnya, elu bikin bomnya." perintah Konan dengan nada sengak.

"Ide bagus atuh! Sekalian kita bikin petasan, ya. Nanti kita jual di SDN 01 Konoha." Deidara langsung sumringah mendengar usul si Konan. Jangan ditiru sodara-sodara, bermain petasan maupun membuatnya adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya!

Jadilah kedua partner sementara itu merakit petasan untuk bahan berdagang. Setelah selesai merakit petasan-petasan yang dihargai mulai gopekan sampai gocengan, Konan dan Deidara langsung cabut ke SDN 1 Konoha menaiki sebuah sepeda ontel karatan nan butut yang diparkir di mulut goa.

"Cabut Dei!" teriak Konan setelah memastikan dudukannya telah pas. Deidara langsung menarik persneleng (?) sepedanya penuh semangat dan meluncurkannya ke jalan raya.

-

-

"Aduh Dei, pelan-pelan!" protes Konan ketika Deidara semakin mengkebut sepeda ontelnya. "Tau gini mah gue naek bajaj Bajuri aja." Desahnya keki.

Gerbang SDN 01 sudah didepan mata. Terlihat kerumunan para anak SD yang sedang membeli jajan di luar gerbang. Konan dan Deidara datang tepat sewaktu anak-anak kecil itu sudah pada bubar sekolah.

"Rem Deeeiii...!!!" pekik Konan ketika menyadari sepeda yang mereka tumpangi malah menukik ke parit di sebelah sekolah.

"Aduuuh, kagak bisa Nan!" sahut Deidara was-was mengetahui sepeda butut tuanya itu tidak bisa di rem. Sepertinya bukan body sepeda itu saja yang sudah karatan, remnya pun karatan pula. Kedua orang itu hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib ketika sepeda ontel itu melesat dan makin mendekati mulut parit.

"AMPUUUNN...!!!!" pekik kedua penumpang sepeda itu bersamaan ketika tubuh mereka terlempar dan nyebur ke parit. Untung saja parit itu dangkal, jika tidak.... pikirlah sendiri akibatnya.

"Bweeeh! UHUK... UHUKK!" Konan terbatuk-batuk dan segera mengeluarkan dirinya dari parit, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih renang-renang gaje. Apa kagak malu tuh orang dijadiin tontonan para anak esde?

"Glupp... tidaaak... aku tenggelam..." Ronta Deidara seraya menggait-gait tepian parit. Konan sweatdrop ditempat melihat partner bodohnya itu kini memasang gaya surfing di atas air yang hanya sebatas lututnya.

"BERHENTI BERMAIN DAN PUNGUTILAH PETASAN YANG JATUH!!!" perintah Konan persis di telinga Deidara. Saking terkejutnya, cowok pirang itu kontan langsung memunguti petasan yang tersebar di dalam parit, lalu menaruhnya di keranjang yang dipegang Konan.

-

-

"Hiks, Dei. Petasannya rusak semua..." Konan tersedu-sedu di pelukan Deidara yang kini juga bermuka mewek namun gengsi untuk menangis. Masak ada cowok nangis di muka umum?!

"Cup... cup... Konan, ini sudah takdir kita." Kata Deidara lembut menenangkan Konan. Bweeks! Seluruh murid SD yang ada di situ berasa nonton sebuah operah sabun dan langsung muntah ditempat. Gila yah, ini orang dagang petasan aja lebay banget?

"Hiks... hiks..."

Kedua partner itu masih terisak di tempat. Saling berpelukan dan berbagi kesedihan. Apes sekali nasib mereka berdua, yah. Tapi anggap saja ini karma. karma karena kedua partner itu punya niatan laknat untuk menjerumuskan dan meracuni para anak SD yang masih pada polos itu, dengan permainan berbahaya macam petasan.

"Aduh, apaan nih gatel-gatel..." rintih Deidara disela-sela kesedihannya. Ia langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya dan meraba-raba dadanya yang mendadak berasa gatal.

"Kenapa Dei?" tanya Konan penasaran pada partnernya. Dilihatnya Deidara mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik kaosnya yang membuatnya gatal-gatal barusan.

"EUREKA..!" teriak Deidara Histeris laiknya menjiwai seorang Archimedes yang nemu sebuah teori.

"Kenapa Dei?" Konan mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun untuk sejenak mulutnya menganga ketika menatap sebuah barang nista yang dipegang dan diagung-agungkan oleh Deidara.

"KONAN, PETASANNYA MASIH SISA SATUUU...!!!" Deidara memekik kegirangan sambil loncatan gaje plus goyang dombret. Partnernya, si Konan, ikut-ikutan njoget juga plus bergoyang ngebor.

"Bang, bang, boleh kubeli petasan itu?" seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik dan berkumis kucing menarik ujung baju Deidara. Deidara langsung menghentikan ritual jogetnya dan menoleh, lalu menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar.

"Boleh dek. Harganya gocengan yah." Ucap Deidara lembut seraya memamerkan seringai ala salesman-nya.

"Beeh, masa petasan kagak mutu begituan mahal amat, bang?!" protes anak kecil itu sambil manyun. Deidara langsung memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan ide.

"Eeehh,, jangan salah dek. Petasan ini yang ngerakit Nurdin M Top loh, dijamin mantep!" goda Deidara pada anak kecil kumisan itu. Dasar tidak berperasaan, beraninya ngibul sama anak kecil.

"Beneran bang? Ya udah ini duitnya! Yaaay!" anak kecil itu langsung main samber petasan yang disodorkan dan lari bersama teman-temannya setelah memberi selembar gocengan pada Deidara.

"Lumayan daripada gak dapet." Deidara tersenyum puas. "Cabut nyok Nan." Ajaknya pada sang partner.

"Yo."

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan SDN 1 Konoha dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis serta basah kuyup, sembari menuntun sepeda ontel tua yang makin karatan.

Ironis memang, berjualan petasan sekeranjang namun hanya mendapatkan selembar uang gocengan sebagai hasilnya.

Hidup memang kejam. *sigh*

-

-

Oke dah. Setelah cerita dengan Konan dan Deidara selesai, mari kita mengintip saudara Sasori di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya si cowok rambut merah ini sedang gundah gulana karena pekerjaannya diganggu oleh seseorang bertopeng lolipop yang nangkring disebelahnya. Siapa lagi si cowok lolipop itu kalau bukan Tobi?

"Aduh, kenapa boneka ini jelek sekali, Sasori-sama?!" protes Tobi sambil menjungkir-balikkan mahakarya Sasori, sebuah boneka wayang yang dipesan oleh seorang dalang.

"AAARGH!" pekik Sasori frustasi, "Bisa gak sih lo kagak nggangguin gue?!"

-

-

"Yah, cuman segini dapetnya kak?!" tanya Tobi pada Sasori dengan tampang innocent. Dipandangnya selembar lima ribuan yang tergeletak begitu saja di telapak tangan Sasori.

"Udah lo diem aja!" bentak Sasori kasar pada cowok lolipop itu. Hatinya dongkol dan seolah merutuki ketololan si Tobi yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Terang saja, yang membuat wayang buatan Sasori dihargai gocengan oleh pemesannya itu adalah ulah Tobi sendiri. Dengan seenak hati Tobi menumpahkan cat warna pelangi ke atas wayang buah karya maestro Sasori, sehingga harganya merosot drastis dari lima puluh ribuan menjadi selembar lima ribuan.

"Tobi salah apa kak?!" tanya si Tobi cengok dengan muka memelas, sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. _'sabar Saso, ente lagi puasa.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

-

-

_g__oa batu, kediaman Akatsuki_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Akatsuki menggelar rapat komersial lagi. Kali ini bukan naik banding anggota yang merasa teraniaya, namun sebuah acara kumpul-kumpul dan hitung duit hasil kerjaan sambilan yang masih diketuai oleh Konan.

"Che, bentar lagi kita bisa pindah rumah euy." kata si cowok imut Sasori semangat. Kedelapan anggota Akatsuki langsung membentuk sebuah lingkaran persis sekumpulan orang yang sedang bermain togel. Tapi si Pein dan Zetsu sama sekali tidak terlihat, ke manakah kedua doi berada?!

"Pein ama Zetsu masuk angin dan barusan tadi gue kerokin punggungnya." Ucap Dukun Kakuzu menjawab pertanyaan sang author.

"Gimana? Kita mulai saja hitung uangnya!" perintah Konan seraya mengeluarkan uang hasil kerjanya dengan Deidara tadi.

"Gocengan." Itachi melemparkan selembar lima ribuan lecek ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. Konan hanya menghela nafas dalam.

"Lima ribu." Sekarang giliran Kakuzu yang melemparkan hasil keringatnya. Yah, kini dua lembar lima ribuan tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Konan menelan ludah.

"Er, lima ribu juga?" kata Sasori dengan ragu sambil melemparkan selembar lima ribuannya ke atas kembaran uangnya yang lain. Konan mulai sesak nafas.

"Lima ribu, gak kurang gak lebih." Deidara melemparkan uang hasilnya berjualan ketengah lingkaran menyusul lemparan Sasori. Terkumpul 4 lembar lima ribuan, yang berarti jumlah totalnya dua puluh ribu. Kali ini Konan serasa ingin jantungan ditempat.

"Sepertinya uang ini cukup kita belikan opor ayam untuk lebaran." Usul Hidan percaya diri, disusul suara gaduh Konan yang mendadak pingsan dengan pose memegang dadanya.

"Apa gue salah ngomong?" tanya Hidan dengan tampak idiot.

-

-

_______

**OWARI**

**______**

-

Busset... fic apaan ini?! *muntah darah* makin gaje aja jadinya. Lol *nglempar naskah fic keluar jendela*

Gimana? Udah ngerti kan gunanya sekotak tissu ama kresek? *noel-noel readers*

Peduli amat *sok cool* yang penting tanggunganku kelarr~~

Byebye FFN~ gue mudik dulu yah... *packing ransel*

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN!!! Untuk kesekian kalinya hamba mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat, sudah termasuk BASHING char dan membuat para char itu sendiri ber-OOC-ria. Hamba khilaf, bro. Tapi bukan berarti saya berhenti untuk melakukan hal-hal laknat seperti diatas *ditusuk golok*

Dan kalau ada seseorang baik readers maupun author yang sangat membenci saya, silakan kirim sebuah PM ke akun saya. Contoh:

'_Vy, elo abal banget. Gue benci ama lo.'_

Atau jika ada seseorang yang membenci fic saya, silahkan PM seperti ini:

'_Vy, fic punya elo gak beda abalnya sama lo sendiri. Gue benci ama fic lo.'_

Dan sebagainya. Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan memprotes asal kalimatnya masih di batas kewajaran.

-

Oke. Review dan duit lebaran (?) akan sangat diharapkan.

-

-

_Wanna review? *puppy eyes*_

-

-


End file.
